1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer servers, and more particularly to a computer server system including a server cabinet and a plurality of servers received in the server cabinet, which has simpler fixing structures formed on the server cabinet and the servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems often include multiple number of standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Each server is a stand-alone computer that can include many electronic components, such as one or more processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies, and the like.
The server cabinet usually contains several pairs of rails. Each of the rails defines a sliding groove therein. Two opposite sides of each server respectively match the sliding grooves of a corresponding pair of rails. The two sides of each server are slidably received in the sliding grooves of the corresponding rails, and are secured in the server cabinet by the rails. However, the rails possess more complicated structures and are more difficult to fabricate, which thereby increases manufacturing costs of the server cabinet.
Thus, it is desirable to overcome the described limitations.